


Random Tf2 smut thoughts and fiction

by ItsYaBoiDissapointment



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaBoiDissapointment/pseuds/ItsYaBoiDissapointment
Summary: I dont know anymore man, I'm just sad and lonely ヽ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ﾉ





	Random Tf2 smut thoughts and fiction

So I guess this is the first chapter?? Im new to Archive so I'm still figuring out and getting used to its mechanics. Anyway I hope you enjoy the content that will be posted here, such as Imagines, HeadCanons, and small Fics. ヽ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ﾉ


End file.
